


Insight, Granted Via Omniscience

by DovK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovK/pseuds/DovK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc Scratch takes a moment to relate to us the final moments of Karkat and Terezi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insight, Granted Via Omniscience

There are two issues with dying, best noticed by the immortal (and omniscient).

First, no one gets to say all the things they wanted to. True love goes unrequited, as does (in certain cases) true hate; we never tell the people around us what they meant to us, and often our last breath falls far short of what it needed to say.

Second, it tends to be quite extraordinarily painful.

* * *

 

Terezi noticed both of these problems with her death. Her first thought, upon looking down to see a sword emerging from her chest, was a feeling of mild betrayal. It was commonly said to her throughout her life that getting stabbed/shot/partially exploded hurt much less than one would think, but this was in her opinion just about as bad as it could be. It felt, to be concise, like being stabbed. Immediately following that thought was an absolute certainty that she was going to die.

The next eleven wounds she received were delivered with merciful speed, and she collapsed without providing much resistance to the demon whatsoever. He moved on, and she lay on the ground, her body leaking a fatal amount of blood. Between choking gasps and the involuntary spasms that herald death, her thoughts turned to that first problem with mortality, and here she may be forgiven for her tardiness in expressing herself. No six-sweep-old could be expected to die so very quickly, not even one being hunted by an omnipotent god-dog, and certainly she never expected the end to come like this. Her mind was quickly failing her, and her sight (had she still possessed it) would have been going black, but she had enough time to bring Karkat to mind.

Had she another chance, she would have said a million things, touched and kissed him every single way she could have imagined, laid out every thought and feeling and craving she had ever had for him. From our perch of omniscience, we can say that had she been given life, and delivered back to safety, she would have indeed told Mr. Vantas nearly everything she could have, and (soon thereafter) felt singularly embarrassed for doing so. She would have been consoled with a kiss, and would have met it with one of her own – but any further, and we will have compromised a very special moment indeed, if an entirely theoretical one.

But she had time to do none of this, nor even think of it with any clarity. She expired quietly, and thought no more.

* * *

 

Karkat found death’s unique challenges very quickly as well. When he happened upon Terezi’s corpse, then so fresh that teal still trickled through fingers clutched over mortal wounds, Karkat was lucky. He received a chance, whilst still living, to say the things he had never gotten the chance to say. He told Terezi of the first moment he realized he was flushed for her (though his memory was slightly inaccurate, and left out a few details too insignificant to trifle over). He told her that if he could go back and say anything to her, he would tell her at once that he loved her, and had wished for sweeps that they could spend their lives together. He said that he could never have found someone more perfect for him.

Once again, with the knowledge of all events in all timelines, we can say with absolute certainty that he was telling the truth in this matter; Terezi and Karkat were inextricably linked through paradox space, and were given a common destiny in this timeline as well as all others. In some, they lived happy lives in positions of power; in others, they died as common beggars; but in all these cases, in all worlds, they lived and died as equals, together.

It should therefore be no surprise that almost immediately after finishing, Karkat too found that death hurt. But he was, as I have said, quite lucky, and died with Terezi’s name still on his lips.

Though he never got to say so, if questioned about it, he would have said that it helped.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even ship this, but you know what? I'LL DEAL.


End file.
